


文豪野犬—【all敦】追求

by Yumenoukihasi



Series: 文豪野犬（其他） [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenoukihasi/pseuds/Yumenoukihasi
Summary: *本傳+PM的莫名設定*因為本身的習慣，所以PM的名稱採用台灣這邊以前的翻譯*大概是all敦吧…大概，總之盡力了*是【風波】的前一篇





	文豪野犬—【all敦】追求

這是中島敦不曉得第幾次停下手中的工作，將視線落在趴在大腿上的這隻毛絨絨的褐色小可愛身上，忍不住伸手去摸牠頸部那一圈蓬鬆的白色絨毛。  
腿上那小傢伙在摸了幾下後翻個身成轉仰躺的姿勢，眨著水汪汪的大眼催促敦去撫摸牠的肚皮。  
承受不了這股強大的撒嬌攻勢的敦倒抽了一口長氣，最終像他的導師太宰治那樣光明正大的在辦公室裡進入摸魚狀態。  
沒辦法，因為這隻伊布實在是太可愛了。  
這隻愛撒嬌的伊布通過入社試驗的那天，太宰親手把這隻剛從蛋裡孵化出來、只有幾周大的伊布送給他當做通過考驗的獎賞。在鏡花跟她的六尾搬進來跟他住之前，伊布便成了敦的第一個同居人。而且偵探社會負擔一半以上的伙食費，替敦這個社會新鮮人減輕了不少經濟方面的壓力。

坐在附近的國木田獨步抬起頭看著跟伊布玩得正歡的敦，不曉得第幾次糾正他的工作態度。  
「小鬼，現在是上班時間。要跟牠玩起碼等到午休。」  
「啊、非常不好意思！」  
敦連忙把手從伊布圓滾滾的肚子上抽回去，把伊布放到地上後將注意力重新放回眼前的紙本資料。  
掛有『武裝偵探社』名牌的大門從外側向內開啟，與謝野晶子踩著鮮艷的紅高跟鞋，緩步踏進忙碌的辦公室內。  
「哎呀，真難得看到國木田你對敦發火。」  
「沒有啦，是我工作時不認真，才惹國木田先生生氣。」  
「我是沒有生氣。不過敦你要記清楚，工作時因為粗心而產生的一個小疏失，可能會導致後面的進度大亂，甚至可能會全盤推翻重來，只會害到自己又連累他人。」  
「不過看到這麼可愛的小東西，想要不分心也難。」  
與謝野來到敦所在的座位旁，彎下腰把乖乖待在敦腳旁的伊布給抱了起來，以手指代替梳子順了順那條蓬鬆尾巴。  
「妾身的帝王拿波在還是波加曼時，也時常愛不釋手的抱著牠。」  
「就是呀，而且工作時適度的放鬆可是很重要的喔國木田。」  
隨著辦公室的大門第二次開啟，一道不屬於三人的嗓音插入他們的談話之間。

沙色的風衣衣擺在辦公室的瓷磚地面上留下一整條水灘，渾身濕淋淋的太宰治出現在辦公室內，那副模樣很明顯的就是剛從河裡頭被撈起來。  
「啊、太宰先生！」  
「你這傢伙吃飽又給我跑去跳什麼河啊！看看現在都幾點了！」  
國木田一見到太宰出現在辦公室，氣呼呼的踩著有如怪獸破壞城鎮般充滿憤怒的步伐衝上去，伸手揪住太宰的領口就是猛揺。  
跟在太宰腳旁的太陽精靈轉頭小聲地嘆了口氣，甩甩身後那條分叉的修長尾巴後拋下太宰逕自走向擺在他的座位斜後方的軟墊，跳上去後把身體縮成一圈準備休息。  
「今天是你把太宰先生從河裡撈出來的呀，真是辛苦了。」  
敦來到太陽精靈身邊，伸出手摸摸牠的腦袋。太陽精靈睜開一隻眼輕輕地鳴叫一聲，伸出舌頭舔了舔敦的手指。  
在與謝野懷裡的伊布一看到太陽精靈出現後立刻從她的懷中掙脫出來，迅速地鑽到牠的懷裡撒嬌。太陽精靈也沒有表現出不悅，抬起前腿把伊布按在懷裡用舌頭替牠順毛。  
嘛，畢竟伊布在來到他手上前是由太宰的太陽精靈照料的，所以愛跟太陽精靈撒嬌是難免的事。  
「敦～國木田他又打我了啦。」  
被國木田用手帳狠狠朝腦袋敲了一記的太宰來敦身邊，從後方抱住敦朝他哭訴。  
「那您為什麼要去跳河啊？」  
「因為那條河今天早上看起來比平時還要更美麗動人，所以忍不住就跳下去了。」  
「這是什麼理由啊……」  
不只敦感到無言，就連正在替伊布順毛的太陽精靈也露出有如『巴洛克式白眼』的微妙表情，看來牠也對自己這名熱愛自殺的主人感到很無奈。

「敦你就別理他了，有一件臨時的工作要交給你。」  
國木田亮出手裡的牛皮紙袋朝敦喊話。  
敦立刻站起身小跑步的朝國木田走去，伸出雙手從他那裡接過文件。  
「收件公司的名稱已經寫在上面了，你就跟你的伊布一起去吧。」  
「好的，伊布我們要出去囉。」  
聽到叫喚聲的伊布馬上離開軟墊，靈活地跳上敦的肩膀。  
「我那受傷的心靈還沒恢復，敦不要拋下我呀～」  
「太宰你再不去工作我就讓菊草葉用藤鞭把你捆在椅子上！」  
「敦你不要走呀————太陽精靈你快幫幫我！」  
趴在軟墊上的太陽精靈望著被國木田以十字固定制服在辦公室的太宰，接著闔起眼皮索性當做什麼都沒有聽到。

*

「嗯…我看看，看到這間店後往右轉…然後……」  
抬起頭看著路牌上寫的名稱，接著低下頭核對手機的Google Map顯示的方向。跟著敦一同出門的伊布趴在他的腦袋上，跟著敦一起研究顯示在螢幕上的地圖時，視線被一個快速閃進巷弄內的物體給吸引住，跳到地上興奮地朝巷弄發出叫喊。  
「那裡面有什麼嗎？」  
敦朝伊布發出探頭望去，在巷弄內看見了某個發出淡淡光暈的物體。修長挺立的耳朵，比伊布小上一圈的尾巴，犀利的紅色眼眸，覆蓋在漆黑的皮毛上的環狀花紋……  
「那是難道———」  
就在敦專注地想要看清巷弄內的生物是不是自己猜想的種類時，一隻手冷不防地從後方朝他的肩膀拍了下去。  
「你在這裡做什麼？」  
「嗚呀！！」  
受到驚嚇的敦與伊布同時發出驚叫聲，敦反射性的回頭往身後看，映入眼簾中的是一頂造型相當眼熟的黑色紳士帽。  
「中、中原先生……？」  
「你為什麼沒看到臉就知道是我啊。」

中原中也沒好氣的繞過他們倆走進巷弄內，單手抱起那隻在黑暗中發出微弱光暈的生物。  
「這隻月精靈是中原先生的？」  
「是啊。這傢伙剛才被緊急剎車時的摩擦聲嚇到暴衝，害我追了他三條街。」  
藍色的眸子撇了眼因為被以很醜的姿勢抱起來而陷入不爽的月精靈，空著的另一隻手不輕不重地敲了下他的腦袋。  
「哈？自己到處亂跑還擺出這種臉，長大了就該學會保持冷靜。」  
月精靈那對挺立的雙耳無精打采的往下垂，像是在跟他道歉般發出微弱的鳴叫聲。  
此時躲在敦腳邊的伊布彷彿按倷不了好奇心似的探出腦袋慢慢地走到中也的鞋尖前，仰頭好奇地看著被他夾在腋下的月精靈。  
「你的伊布？」  
中也蹲下身望著站在自己面前的小東西。  
「是。」  
套著皮革手套的手指輕輕地搓了搓伊布頭頂的毛髮，他的月精靈在進化前就很吃他這一套，用在其他伊布身上效果似乎也挺顯著的。  
「喔喔、真乖真乖啊。」  
進入放鬆狀態的中也露出爽朗的微笑，接著抬起頭向敦問。  
「你決定好要進化成哪種了嗎？」  
「這個…還沒有……」  
「月精靈很棒喔！悪屬性這三個字聽起來不止帥氣，而且還對超能力屬性有免疫效果。」

提到超能力屬性，敦不由地想到太宰身邊的那隻太陽精靈，看來這兩人當初在決定伊布的進化形時也是硬要互相唱反調。  
「怎麼樣，如果你決定想把伊布進化成月精靈，我可以手把手地教你怎麽培育。這個提案你覺得如何？」  
中也迅速地起身抓住敦的手腕，那雙藍色眼眸放出的魅力完全不輸給太宰的桃花眼，一個不留神心便會被吸入那對眸子裡。  
「這怎麽好意思呢！我想我還是順其自然的讓牠發展就好！」  
猛然回神的敦連忙抽回手，以標準的九十度姿勢向中也行個禮後拎起伊布快速地離開。  
留在原地的中也望著自己還殘留著餘溫的手掌，有些不甘心地捏緊拳頭。  
「……下次可不會讓你逃掉的……」  
依舊被夾在腋下的月精靈抬起腦袋從下方凝視著中也的側臉，嘆口氣無奈的搖搖頭。

*

坐在長椅上的芥川龍之介冷著一張臉望著突然出現在身旁，兩隻水汪汪的眼眸直盯著他拿在手裡的無花果亁的伊布。  
蠢模蠢様的臉孔加上愛吃的態度，令他憶起偵探社那隻三天兩頭就會跟自己吵上一架的傻瓜人虎。  
伊布晃晃身後那條蓬鬆柔軟的狐尾，滿心期待眼前的青年把手上的食物放到自己的前方。  
「伊布不能吃無花果亁。」  
芥川把無花果亁收進外套口袋內，從另側的口袋裡拿出以夾鏈袋收納的飼料，從裡面取出一顆飼料後放在掌心。  
「吃這個。」  
伊布嗅了嗅芥川放在掌中的飼料，接著張大嘴豪邁地將飼料含入口裡咀嚼。  
「真是愛吃的傢伙，看起來簡直跟人虎那個蠢蛋沒兩樣。」  
「你說誰蠢啊！」  
芥川尋著聲音的來源方向望去，那頭在陽光下閃爍著淡淡光輝的銀髮隨即映入視線內。  
敦三步並作兩步的來到他所在的長椅旁，隨手撈起坐在長椅上的伊布。  
「連隻伊布都沒餵飽，你這個主人還真是失職。」  
「別亂說，我可是有在好好餵牠吃飯，這皮毛的光亮度可不會說謊。」  
敦把伊布湊到芥川面前，向他展示伊布身上那一片柔軟又充滿光澤的褐色皮毛。  
正當芥川起唇準備要說點什麼回敬敦時，皮帶的後腰處傳來一陣喀嚓聲，緊接著一道帶著少許虹彩的白光從外套與身軀間的空隙鑽出。

白皙的臉蛋與身軀，伊布進化後依舊保有的修長挺立的雙耳，月牙般向上揚起的尾巴……其中最吸引人目光的，恐怕還是那一身充滿夢幻感的粉紅色及嬰兒藍色的皮毛。  
敦楞楞地看著出現在眼前的生物。  
「…你為什麼會養出仙子精靈來？」  
芥川垂下頭以單手掩住臉。  
「…不曉得。」  
「跟你的形象一點都不搭欸。」  
「閉嘴、再說就宰了你！」  
雖然黑手黨首領森歐外曾經在成員們面前大方展示他精心培育的美納斯及美洛耶塔，但也不是所有人都能像他那樣坦然地在眾人面前展現跟自己印象極度不相符的夥伴們。  
他芥川龍之介堂堂一個人見人怕的黑手黨游擊隊隊長，居然培育出不管是外觀還是性格都有如少女漫畫般充滿浪漫感的仙子精靈，這要是傳出去可是會笑掉人家大牙的。

出現在兩人眼前的仙子精靈跳上芥川在的長椅，伸出緞帶般的觸角溫柔地撫摸敦以及他手上的伊布，同時向他們發出友善的鳴叫聲。  
「這孩子好友善，跟牠的主人完全不一樣。」  
「人虎你是欠揍嗎？」  
敦把伊布放到地上，放心地讓牠去跟芥川的仙子精靈嬉戲。  
「真是個漂亮的女孩子吔……」  
「這傢伙是公的。」  
「欸————？！」  
望著那張露出愚蠢表情臉蛋的芥川嘆了口氣，沒想到這傢伙連伊布有87.5％都是公的這件事都不知道，偵探社怎麽連這點常識都沒教給他？  
「你那隻伊布應該也是公的。」  
芥川望著戴上仙子精靈用蝴蝶結觸手編織出的花環的伊布，淡淡地向敦說到。  
「這種事要去治療中心檢查才會知道嗎？」  
「你要是笨到不會看的話就去啊。」  
灰色的眸子望向在附近的草叢裡玩追逐遊戲的伊布與仙子精靈。  
說也挺神奇的，自己跟人虎怎麽様都不對盤，但他們兩人的伊布與仙子精靈卻能很愉快的玩在一起……而且自己的仙子精靈居然會對第一次見到面的傢伙表現出比平時看見其他人時還要更強烈好感，這到還是頭一遭。

因為芥川的話而感覺自己被瞧不起的敦立刻扭頭朝牠們走去，把跟仙子精靈玩得正歡的伊布給抱起後轉身面向他。  
「我每天都在看牠怎麽可能還看不出來，就算牠的尾巴上的圖案跟別人有點不一樣，我也肯定牠是公的！」  
「尾巴的圖案？」  
芥川的視線順著敦的話語停在伊布的尾巴上，剛才在餵食時他並沒有特別去留意伊布的特徵，仔細看還真發現尾巴上的白毛分佈區域跟自己以前的伊布有點不同。  
不論是太宰的太陽精靈、還是中也的月精靈、又或是自己的仙子精靈，在還是伊布時尾巴末端的白毛分佈都像是浸了白色顏料那樣呈現放射狀，可是敦手裡的這隻不僅沒有放射狀花紋，邊角的部分反而圓潤得像枚花瓣。  
這下他突然明白為什麼自己的仙子精靈會對敦的伊布充分展現友好了，因為那隻伊布活脫脫就是個小女生！

芥川起身來到他身旁，撇了眼從剛才開始目光從未離開伊布的仙子精靈。這傢伙頂著那張充滿童話風的可愛外表，沒想到一碰面就在計劃要如何才能把對方拐回家……真不愧是他自己親手培育出來的。  
「人虎，你那隻是母的。」  
「你怎麽知道？」  
敦抬起頭滿臉驚訝的望著身旁的青年，紫金色的眸子裡盈滿了強烈的好奇。  
這種充滿純真感的眼神芥川只有在未曾嚐過世間險惡的孩童身上見到，中島敦這個人明明也經歷了許多事，為什麼還能保有孩童般如此純真的眼神？

略微冰冷的指尖貼上敦下顎兩側的肌膚，芥川端起敦的臉專注地凝視著視線中那對令人聯想到落日星辰的雙眸。  
（真想讓這雙眼睛的視線永遠停駐在自己身上。）望著這對眼眸的芥川無法控制地萌生這個想法。  
最近在他的身上發生了件相當不可思議的事，不管他當下的內心再怎麽浮躁，只要在與這雙眼視線交會的瞬間便會逐漸獲得平靜。  
「那個…芥川？芥川龍之介？」  
敦騰出手拍拍他的手背，輕輕的呼喚他的名字。  
從思緒中回神的芥川沉默的眨眨眼，收回停在下頷的雙手垂放在身體兩側。  
腳旁的仙子精靈揚起頭，環繞在身上的修長蝴蝶結觸手向上延伸，一端親暱地纏繞住芥川的手臂、另外一端則纏繞上敦的手腕。  
「唔？這是在做什麼啊？」  
敦納悶的望著手腕上的蝴蝶結觸手。  
「那是散步的邀請。」  
芥川將雙手插入外套的口袋內，率先跨出前進的步伐。  
「欸？欸？等等、我……」  
「閉嘴、走了。」  
夾在兩人中間行走的仙子精靈仰起頭分別看向身旁的兩人，最後目光停在銀髮少男懷中的伊步上。  
為了要讓那遲鈍的主人跟自己的情感能順利獲得進展，自己還得再多加把勁才行呢！


End file.
